Three things
by PurpleYin
Summary: sometimes you can meet more than you expect


Title: 3 Things  
by Purpleyin

Summary: M/S meet a psychic  
Spoilers?

Authors notes: This was written ages ago, so isn't one of my best fics. Is probably my first xfiles fic.  
Feedback: All feedback is appreciated especially if you have any ideas

Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Mulder or Scully or any other X-files characters, they are all owned by the appropriate people and I'm only borrowing them for my fanfic.

* * *

They walked in; she sensed them behind her in the cold blank room. They hardly cast a shadow in the grey dank light. She turned around to meet their eyes. 

"I expected you," she said before she turned around to the spot she had previously been.

"My name's Agent Dana Scully of the FBI and this is my partner Agent Mulder. We would like to ask you a few questions."

"Please, sit" she said as she pointed to 2 plain chairs set next to a small brown coffee table in the middle of the room.

"We're working on a case and an informant told us you might have some information for us."

"I do."

"Tell us, we're all ears," the man said

She turned to face them. "I know something" she signed deeply "I know what you might need to know.." she turned to Mulder staring into his eyes and then to Scully looking at her side ways "…… but you might not want to know."

Scully looked at the woman and said, "We heard you're a psychic, that you would have some information. Do you or don't you?"

"I will forgive your impatience but you are misled." She got up and walked over to the window gently and crossed her arms nervously and spoke softly as if afraid of what she was to say. "I only know what I'm meant to. I can't read minds" she looked back over her shoulder at the 2 people sitting on the edge of her sentence. "I only know what people want or need. I don't have any information on your case, just you Agent Mulder" she faced him and walked over strong in her stance and conviction. "I know the 3 things you want the most"

Mulder looked up questioning the girl and then sceptically back at Scully and then to the girl "Tell me then" he said with a small smile playing at his lips "What do I want the most"

She looked defiant and answered calmly "1. Your sister, 2. The truth and 3…."

"What's 3?"He asked a lump gradually forming in his throat with every second taken by the silence.

"Come with me" she said leading him forwards with her finger calling.

The girl moved over into the far corner of the room and Mulder followed while Scully walked over to the window looking out at the bleak meadow view and quietly wondering the answer.

Settled in the dark corner she carried on, leading Mulder into his depths.

He asked again "what's 3?" growing more and more confused.

"I think you know, don't you" she said as she traced her finger on his jaw and then glanced back to the window and scene unravelling in his mind. A pretty picture only she could see.

Scully looked out at the bleak meadow view and quietly wondering the answer, she already knew.

Quietly she guided him back to the far corner out of hearing. He was intrigued, she could tell by his features. Lots of things interested him but he wouldn't take an interest in it. Or even just a peek.

She swallowed and breathed in standing straight and concentrating hard. Mulder sensed a changed, something different a few seconds ago. A smell. A feeling. Something.

"Reach, right at the back. I can see it through all the knots." Her voice was hypnotic and he tried to stop listening but he couldn't and so divulged himself in her.

"It's that little thing that's always there. That won't go away yet you won't except it."

He listened eagerly waiting for the answer, for her to tell him.

"You know." And she broke off suddenly making her way across the room to her chair. She was strange, the way she moved wasn't quite right, like the way she spoke.

The importance necessitated the necessity of the statement or so she felt but she hoped that she had said enough. Enough for him to think about it and realise what the truth he was really looking for was. The truth he already knew.

He motioned the woman to come to him and she came willingly as they walked out. She calmly and politely said goodbye feeling her partner was being impolite to the girl but still so curious to the words exchanged. The message she didn't need quite as much as he did.

Looking out the window, she saw the couple get in their car and drive down the road back on the trail perhaps of something slightly more illusive than the present case she had in mind.


End file.
